Pokemon: Return Of The Chosen One
by DragoKnight
Summary: Ash thought his duties as Chosen One were over. But when a new evil takes control over the Pokemon Ash finds out his job is never done. AAMayl and MistyGary
1. Trouble In Paradise

**I do not own Pokemon**

**This is set during the Advanced Generation. Ash is not a Pokemon Master.**

A group of friends are eating lunch in a grassy area not far from Lilycove City. One member of the group is training fiercely. His name is Ash Ketchum. The Chosen One.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu ran forward at super fast speeds and slammed into Brock's Marshtomp. It staggered back a few feet but wasn't beaten yet.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot!" Brock ordered.

Marshtomp shot a glob of mud out of its mouth right at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash replied thinking quickly.

Pikachu avoided the Mud Shot and jumped in the air. As Pikachu jumped his tail began to glow white. He then slammed it onto Marshtomp's head as a direct hit. The mud fish instantly fell to the ground fainted.

"Marshtomp is out of the battle, Ash and Pikachu win!" Max yelled from the sidelines.

"Yeah, we did it Pikachu!" Ash yelled in joy. The yellow mouse hopped into his masters arms and perched itself on his shoulder.

"Good job Marshtomp, you deserve a long rest." Brock said as he returned his Pokemon.

"Wow Ash that was one amazing battle." May said.

"Yeah, even with a type disadvantage you still won." Max said in surprise.

"That's Ash for you. Even when all is lost he still pulls through." Brock stated walking over to him.

"I can't take all the credit. Pikachu does more work than I do." Ash said patting his first Pokemon on his head.

"Enough talk, let's go to the Pokemon Center. I want to see Nurse Joy." Brock said gushing over her.

The others rolled their eyes in disgust at Brock's perverted mode. They were all walking back to town when a loud screech was heard.

"What is that noise? It's horrible." May asked covering her ears with her hands.

"I don't know. Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu was about to attack when it saw what the noise came from. Suddenly the noise stopped and a large silver bird landed in front of them. Max stared in shock.

"Is that"

"Yes Max, that's Lugia." Ash interrupted him as he looked in surprise.

**Please Review!!!**

**Next chapter will be MUCH longer.**

**I know I'm kind of a mixed shipper. My two favorite pairings are Ash/May and Ash/Jesse. So I guess I'll just switch between the two when I write stories. Anyway, review and tell me if you like it. If you are a Pokeshipper don't review saying you hate the pairing. I got enough flames to start a forest fire.**


	2. Worldwide Attacks

**I do not own Pokemon**

"That's a Lugia?" May asked staring at the giant bird.

"I haven't seen one of those since we helped one of them save its child from Team Rocket." Brock stated remembering.

"Greetings Chosen One." Lugia said.

Everyone except Ash's eyes widened when they heard Lugia speak.

"It can talk?" Max asked.

"I thought only Meowth could do that." Brock exclaimed.

"When you're one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence talking is not a problem." Lugia said.

"So Lugia, why are you here?" Ash asked curiously.

"We have trouble. Someone or something has sent out a signal that puts all wild Pokemon under its control. Me and the other legendary Pokemon were unaffected. Pokemon that have been captured are also immune. There are attacks all over the land and we need the help of the Chosen One." Lugia explained.

"Who is this Chosen One you keep mentioning?" May asked.

"Oh, I forgot none of you were on Shamouti Island with me." Ash said laughing.

Everyone except Ash and Lugia fell down.

"Tell us what happened." Max said eagerly.

"Do any of you remember that big event about the legendary birds being captured in order to get the beast of the sea?" Ash asked.

"You were there?" Brock asked in shock.

"I was more than just there. I was elected Chosen One. At first I thought it was just some stupid name for my quest. But then I heard the legend. Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting. Alone its song will fail, thus the world shall turn to Ash." Ash explained.

"I don't believe it. The legend was talking about you all along. I remember hearing about some kid saving the world but I had no idea it was you." May said.

"Who knew Ash was such a hero." Max replied.

"Figures, every time Ash does something its always something heroic that will make all the girls like him and ignore regular guys like me." Brock said. Everyone sweatdropped and ignored Brock.

"But there is a new legend that was discovered." Lugia stated.

Ash turned to face Lugia in shock. "A new legend? What did it say?" he asked.

"When the Chosen One is needed again he will come to the aid of the world. His power will fail alone and he will need the help of his future wife to save mankind." Lugia explained.

For some reason Brock and Max spun around and looked at May. "What?" she asked. Ash was blushing bright red when Lugia finished.

"Future wife? How am I supposed to find out who that is?" Ash asked.

"The legend will come to pass soon enough. Now, hop on. We need to get to a safe area to discuss our plan to save the world." Lugia lowered itself to the ground and everyone hopped on. Before anyone could ask anything Lugia flew off at amazing speeds.

**While Ash and co. went with Lugia Pokemon were attacking all over the world.**

**Cerulean City Gym**

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty ordered.

The starfish flew forward spinning fast and slamming into an oncoming Goldeen.

"Like, what's happening?" Daisy asked her sisters.

"I don't know. The Pokemon just barged into the gym and attacked." Lily replied.

"I'm scared. We have to get rid of them without hurting them." Violet stated.

Suddenly a Seaking jumped up and flew towards Violet. It was about to hit her when it was knocked back by a black blur. They all turned around to see Gary and his Umbreon standing at the doorway.

"Gary?! Why are you here?" Misty asked.

"Pokemon are attacking all over the world. I knew Ash would kill me if I didn't check up on you." Gary said. He immediately blushed afterwards.

_"Real smooth Oak. Don't tell her the real reason you came."_

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Misty said running towards Gary.

The Pokemon continued to follow them. "Go Alakazam! Use Psychic!" Gary ordered. The psychic Pokemon launched a blue blast of energy at the water Pokemon throwing them against a wall.

Everyone quickly ran outside to safety. "Why…are…..they all attacking?" Misty asked catching her breath from running.

"I don't know. But I've had to fend them off my whole way over here. I came here first, let's go ask gramps." Gary stated. "Alakazam Teleport us to Pallet!" Gary ordered. Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and everyone disappeared.

**Charific Valley**

"Charla use Flamethrower!" Liza ordered.

Liza's Charizard shot super hot fire at the oncoming Charizard's. It barely fazed them and they continued advancing. Suddenly another Charizard flew forward and tackled the others into the ground. Liza looked over and immediately knew that the Charizard belonged to Ash Ketchum.

"Good job Charizard! Charla and I are going to try and lose them. You go look for Ash." Liza ordered.

Charizard was nervous about leaving. He didn't want to leave Charla alone but he knew they were capable on their own. With a grunt he flew off in search of his former master.

**Pallet Town - Ketchum Residence**

"Mimie use Barrier!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled. Mr. Mime put up a big yellow barrier to block the oncoming Pokemon.

The Pokemon had been attacking all day with no stop. There was no explanation. Suddenly Prof. Oak ran in.

"Go Muk!" Prof. Oak yelled.

He threw the Pokeball containing the purple sludge Pokemon. As soon as it entered all the Pokemon ran away from the stench. Luckily, Mr. Mime's barrier protected Mrs. Ketchum from the smell. Prof. Oak ran over to her.

"Delia, are you alright?" the professor asked.

"I'm fine, but why are the Pokemon attacking us for no reason?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"I have no idea. Something must be controlling them." Prof. Oak replied.

Suddenly Gary appeared with the Cerulean sisters. "Hey gramps." he greeted.

"Gary, you're ok. Why are they here?" Prof. Oak asked.

Gary blushed but shook it off. "I did as a favor for Ash." he said making up an excuse.

"But Ash is in Hoenn. How could he call you?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Just forget it gramps, now we got to figure out what's happening here." Gary said.

**Shamouti Island**

Ash and co. arrived on Lugia at Shamouti Island. The villagers were thankful he was there and ran up to him.

"Oh Chosen One thank goodness you're here. We feared this was the end but knew you would come to save us." the oldest villager said.

"Were here, but how do we stop them?" Ash asked.

"I have an idea." A voice said.

Ash looked behind him and saw a girl wearing a pink tank-top, blue jeans, and had sun glasses on. He just looked at her confused.

The girl took off her sun-glasses. "Don't remember me Ash? Maybe if I give you your Traditional Welcome Kiss it will help." she said grinning.

"Melody!" Ash exclaimed.

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Planning

**I do not own Pokemon**

"Hey Ash it's been a while." Melody said walking over to him.

"Who is that, and what did she mean Traditional Welcome Kiss?" May asked.

"I don't know but I hope she gives me one." Brock said going into his "girl mode."

Max came up and dragged Brock away by his ear. "Get a life Brock, she is to young for you."

"Why are you still here Melody?" Ash asked her.

"Someone has to read the legends. Besides, do you think I would forget our history together." Melody added winking.

Before Ash could say or do anything Melody grabbed his waist, dipped him, and kissed him on the lips.

Ash was to shocked to do anything as Melody's tongue entered his mouth. May and the others just watched in shock.

After a minute or so Melody broke the kiss and brought Ash back up. "They'll be more where that came from after you save the world." Melody said as she gently pressed her lips against Ash's again. She let go of Ash and then noticed everyone else watching.

"Who are these people? Another girl? Ash, what happened to that red-head?" Melody asked.

"This is May, Max, and Brock." Ash said introducing everyone.

"What's the big idea kissing Ash. Why don't you keep your tongue where it belongs?" May asked furiously.

"Are you Ash's girlfriend?" Max asked.

Both May and Ash blushed at the question.

"No, but I think I'm Ash's future wife. The legend says it." Melody stated.

"If its wrong you can always be with me." Brock said staring at her. Max came up and dragged Brock away again.

May quickly ran up to Melody. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked. Melody nodded and they walked off.

Before May could say anything Melody quickly said "You like Ash don't you?"

May blushed dark red. "Yeah, but how did you know?" she asked.

"Well, the red-head Misty I think her name was, liked Ash but wouldn't admit it. But now that she is gone its obvious who likes Ash. I have a hunch that it might be you they mention in the legend." Melody explained.

"You think it could be me?" May asked still blushing.

"Sure. I would love to be with him but I just don't see it happening.

"Well, I'm glad we got this straightened out." May said.

They walked over to where Ash was. "So, who do you think you're future wife is?" Melody asked. May blushed. Melody was just asking to annoy her.

"I don't know. I'll worry about it later. So, do you know what else the legend says?" Ash asked.

_"Boy he sure is dense."_ Melody thought. "I told you everything it says. Well, it did say something about a great light conquering the darkness to save a loved one. But I have no clue what that meant. We should try and stop the Pokemon from attacking." Melody explained.

"But how? There is to many of them." Max said.

"That's where being the Chosen One comes in. You may be able to break the signal with your ability to rule Pokemon." Lugia explained.

"Ability to rule Pokemon? I guess I'll try." Ash said.

"Ash a ruler? I don't know." Max said imagining Ash controlling Pokemon.

Suddenly a villager ran up to Ash, "Chosen One, please help. Pokemon are attacking the Island."

Ash ran over and saw water and flying Pokemon bombarding the villagers.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu shocked an oncoming Fearow fainting it. The Pokemon saw the attack and looked at Ash. They immediately ran towards him fiercly.

"That's odd. As soon as the Pokemon saw Ash they focused on him. It's like they were told to attack him." Brock stated.

"Yes, I agree. The Pokemon seem to be controlled by someone with a vendetta against Ash." Lugia stated.

"Oh, so it's a battle you want eh? Ok come on out!" Ash yelled releasing his Pokemon team.

"Crawdaunt. You and Sceptile go fight the water Pokemon. Pikachu, you Swellow, and Torcoal help me take out the aerial Pokemon." Ash said explaining his battle plan. His Pokemon nodded and took off to follow orders.

Lugia came up to Ash and lowered one of its wings. "Hop on." Ash and Pikachu got on Lugia and flew up.

A group of Fearow saw Lugia coming and charged. Pikachu shocked a good portion of them while Torcoal and Swellow knocked the rest out with their attacks.

Down below Crawdaunt and Sceptile were taking out the Pokemon swimming to shore. A Golduck was about to hit Sceptile with a Confusion but Crawdaunt stepped in front of it and was undamaged.

Sceptile knocked some down with its Leaf Blade while Crawdaunt used its Crabhammer. May and Brock helped out with their Pokemon.

Up above it looked like Lugia and Ash were done with the flying Pokemon. They were just about to land when some kind of dark beam hit Lugia. It knocked the guardian of the sea out and they were about to land in the icy water below. Suddenly in a red blur Ash was grabbed just before Lugia hit the water.

Ash looked up and saw Charizard holding him. "Charizard you came back! It's great to see you again." Ash said happy to see his old friend again.

They landed on the ground. Lugia had just barely managed to avoid hitting the water using its powers at the last second.

The villagers cheered in joy as Ash approached. "We took care of them but something was odd. They seemed to focus on Ash a lot. Also, what was that blast that hit Lugia?" Brock asked.

"I'm not sure. One minute I sensed a great evil and the next thing I knew some dark energy hit me." Lugia explained.

"Well, whatever it was I'm sure the person controlling the Pokemon is behind it." Ash said.

"Yeah, let's go stop him once in for all!" May exclaimed in a burst of energy.

Everyone looked at her surprised. "Geeze May, who put you in charge?" Max asked surprised at his sister's outburst.

"Sorry, that kind of slipped out." May replied blushing slightly.

"She did have a point thought. We have to stop the person controlling the Pokemon. We can't let this go on." Brock stated.

"Well, I did sense some kind of odd signal in the Johto region." Lugia said.

"It must be the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City." Brock replied.

"Ok then it's settled. Were going to the Johto region!" Ash yelled.

"Good luck Chosen One. I will contact you in your mind if I hear something new." Lugia said.

They all got on Charizard and took off towards Goldenrod City.

**Pallet Town- Oak Laboratory**

"Daisy, you Lily, and Violet go back to Cerulean on Gary's Alakazam. You aren't experienced enough to handle yourselves out here." Misty ordered.

"Like ok Misty we'll go." Daisy said.

Gary let out his Alakazam. "Stay with them and protect them." he said. The psychic Pokemon nodded.

Before they left Violet looked at Misty and said "Don't get to involved you two." while winking. Both Misty and Gary blushed but shook it off as Misty's sisters disappeared.

"Well, were going to leave now." Gary said.

"But where? Pokemon are everywhere." Prof. Oak asked.

"We'll try and go to Vermillion City. Maybe we can get a ferry to Hoenn to find Ash." Gary explained.

"What's with all the we stuff? How do you know I'm going with you?" Misty asked Gary.

"If you weren't coming you would have gone with your sisters." Gary explained as he walked out the door. He couldn't help but feel happy that Misty was coming. He always had a slight crush on her.

_"That Gary gets me so angry. That must be part of his charm." _Misty thought. Ever since Misty saw May with Ash she figured she lost him for good. Now she had feelings for Gary.

"Be careful you two." Prof. Oak said as they left.

"Have fun together." Mrs. Ketchum said. Both Gary and Misty blushed at the comment.

They both left Oak's laboratory to look for Ash.

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Detour

**I do not own Pokemon**

Ash and co. are flying on Charizard towards the Johto region. They are right above the forest in Azalea town when they are attacked by a group of Fearow.

"Oh man, we have Fearow on us. Charizard use Take Down!" Ash yelled.

"Wait Ash, won't it be hard to use Take Down with us on Charizard?" Max asked.

Because of the high speeds Charizard was going Ash didn't hear him. Charizard stopped turned around and rushed towards the Fearow quickly. Everyone was hanging on to dear life that they wouldn't fall off of the big red dragon.

Charizard made contact and knocked the Fearow out of the sky. Everyone was still on board. Brock was barely hanging on to Charizard's tail. He climbed back on.

"Ash! I'm going to kill you! We could have been ground pancakes." May said frightened looking how high up they were.

"Yeah, where did Charizard learn how to fly?" Max asked complaining. Charizard shot the young kid a glare as if to say I could drop you right now. "Then again it's not that bad."

"Ash! Watch out!" Brock yelled looking down.

It was to late. A Dragonite from below them had launched a Hyper Beam right at Charizard. It managed to avoid it but the blast hit its left wing. Charizard couldn't stay in flight and was going down hard.

They crashed into the trees and landed in the Azalea forest. Everybody seemed unharmed. Charizard was damaged and needed a Pokemon Center dearly.

"Man that hurt. Why do you fly so recklessly?" May asked hitting Ash on the head.

"Ow. Hey, it wasn't my fault. Wild Pokemon attacked." Ash replied returning Charizard.

"I don't think they were wild. Where in Johto do Dragonite appear in the open with Fearow. Whoever is controlling the Pokemon sent those Pokemon out to eliminate us." Brock explained.

"I guess you're right. There is still daylight out. I say we get as far as we can through the forest tonight and heal up at Goldenrod City tomorrow." Ash stated.

"Walking? After crashing in Trees? Are you crazy? My leg is killing me." May complained rubbing her ankle.

"Do you want us to carry you?" Ash asked going over to her.

May blushed. "No, that's ok Ash. Let's go." May said standing up.

"Ok, let's go to Goldenrod City." Ash said happily walking ahead.

"How does he stay so happy in tense situations like this?" Max asked May.

"I think drugs are involved somewhere." May replied as she followed Ash.

The group walked through the forest. As they made their way through they noticed no Pokemon were heard at all.

"Hey guys, why is it so quiet here?" Max asked.

"It's getting dark. Maybe they're asleep." Ash replied.

"I doubt it. We had Fearow and Dragonite attacking us plus no forest is ever quiet. I think were walking into a trap." Brock explained.

"A trap? Let's get out of here. I'm getting scared and I want to go home!" May yelled hitting what she thought was a tree. It felt soft and she looked over to see she had hit fur.

Behind May, Brock and Ash were staring terrified at what May had hit.

"Ursaring!" they both yelled at once.

"What's an Ursaring?" May asked not liking the look on Ash and Brock's faces.

"Ursaring are giant angry bear Pokemon. They have a short temper and attack anything in its path." Max said remembering reading about them in a book.

The Ursaring looked at them angrily and charged up a Hyper Beam at May. Ash dove and pushed her out of the way barely avoiding the attack. A bunch more Ursaring came out from behind trees and stared angrily at the group.

"This makes no sense. Their habitat is way up in Mt. Silver. Not down here." Max stated.

"Someone must really not like us. Everybody run!" Ash yelled. They ran in separate directions.

May and Ash were running as fast as they could. May's ankle was slowing her down. Suddenly she tripped over a root.

"Ash! I fell!" May yelled to her friend.

Ash saw May on the ground and the Ursaring closing in on her.

"I guess we have to fight. Go Torcoal! Use Smokescreen!" Ash commanded. The red coal Pokemon came out and launched a thick lair of smoke at the Ursaring. The angry bears choked on the smoke giving Ash enough time to pick May up and carry her out of harms way.

They managed to avoid the Pokemon and set up camp. Ash was putting setting up the sleeping bags when May walked over to him.

"Hey Ash, thanks for saving me." May said blushing slightly.

"No problem. You can go start the fire. I'll do everything else." Ash said caringly.

May went back over and sent out Combusken. It lit a fire using an Ember attack.

May sat on the ground watching Ash work. "Ash is so nice. He cares about his friends as much as his Pokemon and is always there for us. No wonder why I like him so much." May said blushing. Combusken looked at her trainer and smiled. She had found a boy she could trust.

Ash was over putting up his sleeping bag when he glanced at May. "She is so beautiful. I've liked her since the moment I saw her. Helping her on her quest has been fun but I don't want to endanger her in this fight." Ash said.

Pikachu laid down on Ash's sleeping bag and smiled at his trainer. It took a while to get over Misty but Ash finally found a new love.

May came over to Ash again.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." May said as she turned around.

"May wait." Ash exclaimed. She turned back around and faced him.

"I have something to tell you. Since I saw you I have had this feeling inside me. Something I haven't felt in a long time. What I'm trying to say is I love you." Ash said finally getting the words out.

May looked at Ash in shock. _"He loves me? Ash loves me? Ash loves me! Yes! The guy of my dreams likes me back." _May thought happily in her mind.

She was about to say something when Ash leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. May was in shock. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. May put her arms around Ash deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes Ash pulled back blushing.

"Goodnight May." he said smiling.

May just stared speechless as Ash turned around and fell asleep. "Goodnight Ash." she said feeling something she hadn't felt since she left home. Love.

The next morning Ash and May met up with Brock and Max at the end of the forest.

"That was a rough night. We were stuck in a tree all night. How did you guys do?" Brock asked.

Max snickered. "Not bad, since they're holding hands."

Ash and May noticed this and blushed separating.

"Are you guys…you know….an item?" Brock asked nervously. They both nodded.

"I knew it. Ash and May sitting in a tree." Max taunted singing.

"Do you want to die shrimp?" May threatened.

"I can't believe it. Ash gets everyone." Brock mumbled.

There was a long silence.

"You could disagree any time." Brock said angrily.

"Anyway, let's get to Goldenrod so we can heal." Ash said walking ahead.

**Goldenrod City-Radio Tower**

The manager of the Radio Tower is tied up and gagged in a corner. A man in a dark outfit with a dark hood is controlling the signal. An ear-piercing screech can be heard outside and Pokemon are going crazy.

"Excellent. This should keep the Pokemon here under our control. I must inform to the master." the man said quickly leaving.

**Goldenrod City**

Ash and co. are just leaving the Pokemon Center. They are walking out when a man in dark clothing bumps into him.

"Out of my way kid. Long live Team Shadow!" he yelled running. An officer Jenny rode up to them in her police bike.

"Did a man in dark clothing come by here?" she asked.

Brock ran up to officer Jenny and grabbed her hand. "All I saw was your beautiful face. I'm Brock but you can call me honey."

Max came up and dragged Brock away by the ear. "She has better things to do then listen to a perverted psycho."

"Yes, a man did run by. He said something about Team Shadow." Ash stated.

"Team Shadow? I've never heard of them but I'll keep an eye out for them." officer Jenny said riding away.

_"Chosen One. That man, there was something strange about him. I sensed no life force from him. I now also sense a signal in the Hoenn region. Check it out." _Lugia said inside Ash's head.

"Lugia said"

"I know I know, Lugia said the man had no life force and we should check out Hoenn." May interrupted him.

Ash looked at her in shock. "How did you hear it? He spoke to me alone." Ash asked.

May shrugged. "I don't know. Let's get going. I want to see my mom and dad."

"Ok, Come on out Charizard. Fly us to Hoenn." Ash ordered. Everyone hopped on and they headed towards Hoenn.

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Bug War

**I do not own Pokemon**

Gary and Misty are on their way to Vermillion City. It's been a day and they are in the middle of Viridian Forest. Misty is definitely not happy with it.

"Are we almost out of here? I HATE bugs!" Misty yelled.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Gary replied sarcastically.

"Shut-up. Why aren't we out of here yet? You were always two steps ahead of Ash, did really take this long to get out of the forest?" Misty asked suspiciously.

Gary turned around and looked right at her. "I'm watching for wild Pokemon. We could have been out of here hours ago, but now that the Pokemon are dangerous we have to play it safe." Gary explained. He turned back around and continued walking.

Misty was about to comment but decided not to. Gary did make a point. At least he knew how to take care of himself. _"Not to take a shot at Ash but Gary seems to know what he is doing. Why can't I stop staring at him?"_ Misty thought.

Up ahead Gary was having a similar thought. _I didn't_ _to be so harsh_ _to tom-boy. I just don't want anything to happen to her. She looked so beautiful battling those water Pokemon back at the gym."_ A loud buzzing sound broke Gary out of his thoughts. Misty who didn't seem to hear the sound looked at Gary confused.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"Beedrill, lots of them. Possibly some Butterfree to." Gary replied gripping Arcanine's Pokeball.

Misty immediately freaked out at the mention of any bugs and ran close to Gary. She didn't know why but she felt safe near him. "What are we going to do? I hate bugs!" Misty yelled again.

"Calm down, I won't let them hurt you." Gary said reassuringly.

Misty remembered feeling safe after hearing those words. Then everything went black after a sharp pain hit her neck.

A few hours later Gary regained consciousness. He quickly looked around his surroundings. Umbreon who had been walking by his side was tied to a tree by String Shot. Misty was in the same condition. Gary looked ahead and saw tons of Beedrill and other bugs. It looked like they were asleep for the moment.

_"They're asleep now's my chance. My arms are tied to this tree and Umbreon and Misty are knocked out. There isn't much I can do from here." _Gary thought. He looked over and saw Umbreon was coming to.

"Umbreon try that move we've been working on. Use Hidden Power." Gary said quietly as to not wake the bugs.

Umbreon's eyes glowed. Suddenly a small flame appeared on the String Shot that was holding Gary hostage. It burnt it off and Gary quickly freed Misty and Umbreon.

"Good job Umbreon, return." Gary said giving his faithful Evee evolution a rest. Gary threw Misty on his back and started to walk towards the exit of the forest. He accidentally tripped on some weeds and fell. Gary quickly grabbed a tree to keep his balance. Unfortunately touching the tree shook it just enough to wake up all the bugs.

"Oh crap." Gary said out loud before running for his dear life. He took off as fast as he could but couldn't outrun the bugs. With Misty on his back Gary was to slow.

"I got to get her to the Pokemon Center fast. I know, go Arcanine!" Gary yelled releasing his giant fire dog. He threw Misty on his back.

"Take her to the Pokemon Center, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Gary ordered. Arcanine looked sad but knew to obey his master. He quickly dashed off into the forest.

As soon as Arcanine was far away Gary stopped. The bugs were flying towards him and not slowing down.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary yelled.

A Pokeball hit the forest floor and out came a giant turtle Pokemon. It had a huge cannon on each shoulder.

"I know we haven't tried this in a while but let's give it a go. Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary commanded.

Both of Blastoise's cannons came forward facing the oncoming bugs. Two gigantic bursts of water flew out of the cannons and made a direct hit with the bugs. Gary didn't wait to see if they were knocked out. He returned Blastoise and ran towards the exit of Viridian Forest.

Arcanine was just exiting the forest. He stopped when daylight was shown. Misty was stirring awake. She sat up immediately.

"No more bugs, please no more bugs." Misty said hopefully. She opened her eyes and saw Pewter City dead ahead.

"Yeah, we made it! Gary we made it." Misty said turning around. She saw no sign of the cocky Pokemon trainer. She hopped off Arcanine and faced him.

"Where is Gary?" Misty asked worried.

Arcanine slightly moaned and nodded its head towards the forest.

"He's in there? Why? He must have saved me first. Oh, why are men so obsessed with being the hero." Misty said talking to no one in particular. She was about to run in after him when she saw a shadow emerge from the forest. It was Gary. He looked a little tired but nothing fatal.

"Gary! You made it! You" Misty suddenly passed out again. The Poison Sting in her neck was still taking effect.

Darkness. All Misty could see was pure darkness.

"Where am I?" Misty asked.

_"You're dreaming."_ A voice said.

"Dreaming? But how? Last thing I remember was seeing Gary and then" Misty trailed off after that.

_"You passed out again. Gary took you to the Pokemon Center as fast as he could. He is not as bad as he seems. He really does care about you a lot Misty." _the voice replied.

Misty blushed. "Gary and care. Those words just don't compute together to me. Hey, who are you anyway?" Misty looked up and saw nothing there. Well she never saw anything to begin with but all was silent.

Suddenly Misty saw a light. She opened her eyes and saw Gary asleep on a chair next to her bed. A Nurse Joy came in.

"Oh good your finally awake. That was one nasty Poison Sting but you'll be fine in the morning." she looked over at Gary. "He was here all day watching you. I assume your dating?" Nurse Joy asked.

Misty blushed. "No, were just friends." she said.

"Well if you don't mind me saying I think he cares about you more than a friend." Nurse Joy said. Before Misty could say anything she got up and left the room.

Misty looked over and saw Gary's sleeping form. She thought he was inconsiderate but here he just saved her life without thinking of himself at all. Maybe he wasn't like that all the time but the point was he had a soft spot for people he cared about.

Misty leaned over slightly and gently kissed Gary on the cheek. "Good Night Gary." she said quietly. Misty quickly leaned back over and fell asleep with a smile on her face. A few minutes later Gary woke up. His cheek felt slightly warm but he didn't know why. Gary looked over at Misty and smiled.

"Sweet Dreams tom-boy." Gary then got up and left the room. Something told him she would be just fine.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was purely devoted to Gary and Misty. I promise the next chapter will have Ash and the gang in it though.**

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Team Shadow

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Before I start this chapter I just want to answer a question. Some of you were wondering who the voice Misty was talking was. She was sort of in a coma but more of a dream. That voice was her conscious speaking to her. Hope that helped and enjoy the chapter. **

Ash and co. were just arriving in the Hoenn region. They landed on the ground and Ash returned Charizard. They were in Oldale Town. The city was deserted. Houses were in ruins and the Pokemon Center looked like it had been inactive for weeks.

"The Pokemon really took this place apart." Max commented.

"Yeah, they show no mercy against humans." Brock replied.

May feeling even more worried about her parents ran ahead. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

Ash spun around and shot a glare at Max and Brock. They both shrugged like they were clueless.

Suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream. "May!" Ash yelled running towards the sound. Max and Brock followed.

When they reached the sound they saw no sign of May. Her bandanna was on the ground with a note by it. _"If you ever want to see your girlfriend again come to the Weather Center immediately." Signed, Team Shadow. _

"Team Shadow? Who are they?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but we have to save May." Ash said getting ready to throw Charizard's Pokeball.

"Wait, we should go check the Petalburg Gym." Brock said.

"Why? We have to save May!" Ash exclaimed. Brock could tell Ash was furious by the look in his eye.

Max tugged on Ash's sleeve. "Please, we have to look for my parents. I need to know some of my family is safe. Please Ash!" Max yelled. Ash could see the little kid was broken up about the ordeal. After all it was **his** sister and **his** parents.

Ash calmed down a little and smiled slightly. "Ok Max, we'll go find your parents. Then we'll save May. Charizard, fly us to Petalburg!" Ash yelled throwing out the red dragon.

**Petalburg City- Petalburg Gym.**

Norman and Caroline were fending off the oncoming Pokemon. They had been attacking for hours and were not stopping.

"Vigoroth use Slash!" Norman yelled. The white monkey swung its claws forward and slashed into an oncoming Mightyena. A Ralts came in and used a powerful Confusion attack to send Vigoroth into the gym wall.

"Go Slaking use Yawn!" Norman commanded. An even bigger ape came out. It opened its mouth and white gas came out of its mouth. It enveloped Ralts and put it fast asleep.

Suddenly a group of Absol appeared, along with a group of Sableye. Norman was about to attack when he noticed a group of men appearing behind the Pokemon. They wore dark black outfits that would have blended right in with the night sky. Black hoods covered their faces but their red eyes gleamed out into Normans.

"Who are you?" Norman asked already not liking the people.

"We are from Team Shadow. Our boss would like to meet with you to discuss some business." one of the men said.

"We will go nowhere with you. Get out, or I'll force you out." Norman said. Vigoroth and Slaking gathered near their master ready for a fight.

The man smirked from underneath his hood. "I think you will come with us. We have your daughter and will be forced to hurt her if you do not cooperate."

"Give us back our daughter! My baby did nothing to you!" Caroline yelled.

"You have two hours to come with us. Meet at the Weather Center alone. If you come with police or any one other than the Chosen One we shoot the girl." the man said.

Before anything else could be said the man and the others disappeared instantly. A black fog surrounding them.

Suddenly Ash, Max, and Brock ran into the gym. "Norman! Caroline!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, Max, you're alright. Thank goodness." Norman said relieved one of his children were safe.

Caroline ran forward and embraced Max in a hug. "Oh, thank heavens you are alright. I was so worried about you Max. Those thieves took your sister."

Max pulled back. "They were here?" he asked.

Yes, they wanted us to go to the Weather Center and bring the Chosen One with them." Norman said.

"They want me. I should have never put May in danger like this. I'm so sorry Norman. Stay here and I'll turn myself in." Ash said barely suppressing the urge to cry.

Norman looked at Ash. He could tell that he cared dearly for May and was willing to save her from anything.

Norman bent down and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's ok Ash. I know you had no intention on putting May in danger. The fact that you are willing to save her is proof that you are a true friend. Let's go together. We'll save May and maybe have a friendly battle?" Norman added slightly grinning.

Ash grinned back and rubbed his eyes. "Ok. Let's go save May." he said sternly.

"You going to leave without us Ashy Boy?" a voice said.

"I know that voice. Gary!" Ash yelled turning around to see his long time rival behind him.

"Hey Ash, it's been a while." Gary said slightly happy to see his rival again.

"What are you doing here? Why is Misty with you?" Ash asked noticing the red-head standing next to Gary.

"I figured we should look for you to save the world. Also, Misty and I are" Gary trailed off.

"Together." Misty finished for him. Ash noticed the two were holding hands and realized it was true.

"May has been kidnapped. They want the Chosen One aka Ash and will hurt her if we don't come." Brock explained.

"Kidnapped? That's awful. We'll help you save her Ash. Its obvious you're in love with her." Misty said grinning. Ash blushed. Misty would tease him with that forever.

"Kidnapped? May? Chosen One? I'm confused here. I'll help but you have some explaining to do Ketchum." Gary said.

"Great! Let's go." Max exclaimed.

Everyone looked down at the kid. "Max, I think you should stay here." Ash said trying to sound caring.

"Here? But why? I have to help." Max said feeling hurt.

"Ash is right. If you come you'll just be someone those thugs can use as bait to hurt May. You should stay." Norman explained.

"I'll stay with him. It's obvious I'm not the Pokemon trainer in the family. You guys go save May and come back safe." Caroline said.

Norman came next to her. "I'll stay to. It's obvious you kids can take them down without me holding you back. Besides, someone needs to defend the gym."

"Ok. We'll bring May back." Ash said reassuringly.

"Well it's off to the Weather Center. Pidgeot go!" Gary said releasing the giant bird with yellow and red stripes going down its head.

"Go Charizard!" Ash yelled taking out his faithful red dragon.

Everyone hopped on their Pokemon. Gary turned to Ash. "Hey Ashy Boy, up for a race?" he asked smirking.

"A race? You know it. I'll kick your butt any day." Ash replied.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we focus here?" Brock asked. But it was worthless. Once those two got in a battle there was no stopping them.

"I guess were in for a bumpy ride." Misty said from behind Gary as she looked at Brock.

Charizard and Pidgeot were looking at each other with the same determination as their trainers.

Gary and Ash were counting down. "On three."

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go!"

Pidgeot and Charizard took off at lightning fast speeds most Pokemon couldn't dream of. It was the sign of two truly talented trainers.

Max watched as they left. "Good luck guys." he said quietly.

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Rebellion

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Before I begin I just want to thank all of you who reviewed. You are easily making this my best work yet. Thank you so much and I wish you who are authors luck on your stories. Thanks again and enjoy the final chapter.**

**Weather Center- Top Floor**

May is passed out. She slowly wakes up to find herself in a cage.

"Where am I" May asked looking around. She saw the men in dark outfits and remembered them from before.

"Gotta break out of here. Go Combusken" May said reaching for the Pokeball containing her beginning Pokemon. They were missing from her belt.

A man walked over to May. He took his hood off to look at May. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He reached through the bars in the cage and cupped May's chin in his hand.

"So, this is the second Chosen One. I'll admit I'm jealous. The Chosen One doesn't deserve such a cute girl all to himself." the man said observing May.

May angrily slapped his hand away. "Who are you? Why do you want Ash" she asked.

"I'm the leader of Team Shadow, the name is Brian. We need you because you're the one mentioned in the legend. The future wife of the Chosen One that will stop the great evil. Well, if you're locked up than you can't save the world and we will rule it. Plus, we need bait to lure the Chosen One here." Brian explained.

May couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was Ash's future wife. She was destined to help save the world. But because of her Ash was flying right into a trap.

"Ash! Don't come! Please save yourself" May said to herself with all her heart.

**Outside Weather Center**

Ash and co. had landed just outside the Weather Center. It was heavily guarded by Absol and Sableye but they weren't worried.

"How can we get past those Pokemon" Brock asked Ash.

"Me? I don't know. I thought one of you had a plan." Ash said confused.

"Wait, didn't Lugia say something about Ash being able to communicate with Pokemon through their minds" Brock asked remembering what the guardian of the sea told them.

"Oh yeah. I can free some Pokemon from the control of Team Shadow by using my mind." Ash said pointing at his head.

"If were lucky he may be able to get a sleepy Snorlax over here by telling it we have food." Gary said.

"I agree. I don't think you have the mind power to communicate with Pokemon." Misty replied.

"Only one way to find out." Ash said closing his eyes and concentrating.

_"Fellow Pokemon. This is the Chosen One. A great evil has brainwashed you and we need your help to stop them. Break free from the control and let them know that Pokemon can't be controlled by evil. Show them your anger and pride that makes you true Pokemon." _

Ash opened his eyes and waited. A few minutes went by and nothing happened.

"Alright that does it. I'm breaking through." Gary said grabbing Blastoise's Pokeball.

Suddenly the Pokemon guarding the entrance to the Weather Center were flung into a tree. A giant Tropious had tackled them away. As they looked around they noticed a large group of Pokemon had formed.

"Wow! What did you say to them Ash" Brock said looking around amazed.

"Just to prove that they can't be controlled and let their instincts guide them." Ash said.

Everyone looked at him. "Why can't you say stuff like that in real life" Misty asked amazed what Ash said.

"The world is in danger. I had to use my power as Chosen One to help." Ash explained.

"Whatever. Let's break in and save May. Boys, break down the door." Gary said pointing at the entrance.

Two Lairon ran forward and tackled the entrance knocking the front door down. Two grunts were about to attack but were smacked aside by the other Pokemon.

They made it to the top floor. Ash kicked down the front door and rushed in. He saw more members of Team Shadow and May in a cage.

"May" Ash yelled running forward. He ran into a barrier and was knocked back.

Gary and Brock ran into the room and saw the enemy.

"The Pokemon are cleaning up downstairs. Let's take these guys out." Gary said grabbing a Pokeball. Brock followed along.

The leader grinned. "I don't think so. Guards eliminate them" he ordered.

Suddenly more agents of Team Shadow appeared in a puff of smoke. They charged forward and attacked.

"What? Humans attacking us? Pikachu use Thunder" Ash ordered. The yellow mouse charged up and shocked the oncoming man. The blast hit him incinerating his hood.

Ash gasped at what he saw. Instead of skin he saw metal.

"They're robots" Gary asked shocked.

"So that's why Lugia couldn't sense a life force from them." Ash said.

The leader smirked. "Yes, they are robots. Humans would have never been able to take control of Pokemon. These robots are filled with negative energy."

"But you're human. Aren't you" Brock asked unsure.

"Of course I'm human. I have been in control of every terrible thing that has happened since you started your journey." the man said pointing at Ash.

"Liar. Team Rocket did that." Ash replied.

"Stupid boy. I control Team Rocket. I funded all of Giovanni's worthless experiments and controlled Team Rocket from behind the scenes. Why do you think that Pikachu is so powerful? It is our genetically altered version of a regular Pokemon. So are you, experiment 713." he said.

"Who are you" Gary asked.

"I'm Brian. Brian Ketchum." the man said lowering his hood to reveal a face similar to Ash's.

"No way! Ash never had a brother. Quit lying." Misty yelled.

"Oh, but he did. I was Delia Ketchum's first son. Her second son well, let's just says he was different. Giovanni Rocket was her husband. He used his experiments to alter her son and give him super-human abilities. A boy with the ability to control Pokemon. He wanted Ash to take over the company when he couldn't. As time went on you became obsessed with helping others and caring. I was forced to overthrow Giovanni and take over the company. I was also told about a girl with the light inside her to overthrow any evil. That is you May. Now, I have to exterminate you both once and for all." Brian said.

Ash didn't know what to feel. He always knew his mom was keeping something from him but this was insane. "I'm not normal. I'm a freak." Ash said quietly.

"Robots destroy them" Brian ordered. they charged towards Ash.

Gary hopped in front of him. "I don't think so. Blastoise use Hydro Cannon" Gary ordered. The giant water turtle blasted the robots with a giant blast of water short-circuiting them.

Brock came over and touched Ash's shoulder. "Ash, your not a freak. You are a great kid who has a great gift. You have never turned down a chance to help someone and are a great friend. In my book that makes you more human than this guy could ever be." Ash looked around and saw all his friends around him.

"Now kick his scrawny little butt and get me out of this cage." May yelled angrily.

Ash looked at everyone around him. "I have great friends. I'm normal. I will stop you." Ash said as he looked at his brother in anger.

"I don't think so. In case you went all good on us I decided to put a chip in Pikachu's DNA. It is under my control now." Brian said pushed a button on a controller and Pikachu started to glow.

"Pikachu" Ash yelled.

When the glowing stopped Pikachu looked the same except it had evil black eyes and its tail was crimson red.

"What happened to Pikachu" Ash asked angrily.

"I revealed his true side. His evil side. Now Pikachu, destroy your former mater" Brian ordered.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry Pikachu forgive me. Onix use Earthquake" Brock ordered releasing the giant rock snake.

Onix appeared and banged its tail on the ground shaking it. Pikachu hopped up and hit Onix on the head with an Iron Tail attack. It fainted instantly.

"You fool. While under my control Pikachu's power has increased ten fold. None of your Pokemon can win." Brian said.

"The legend never said anything about my Pokemon turning evil. What do I do" Ash asked as he watched Pikachu plow through Gary, Brock, and Misty's Pokemon.

_"The legend didn't mention this but that doesn't mean you can't stop it. Pikachu has been your partner since the very beginning. Nothing can break that bond. You can save Pikachu." _Lugia said inside Ash's head.

Ash looked over at Pikachu as it attacked its friends. "Pikachu! Leave them alone and get me." Ash said in a angry voice.

"What an idiot. He wants to die. Pikachu, attack your former master and finish him off." Brian ordered.

"Ash are you crazy? Pikachu will kill you. Don't be stupid." May yelled from behind him.

"Don't worry May. Pikachu and I have been through everything together. I trust him. If he hurts me than it's his choice." Ash stated.

"Destroy him. Use Thunder" Brian yelled.

Pikachu shot a powerful Thunder attack right at Ash. He barely avoided the attack and it shocked the lock on May's cage destroying it.

"Come on Pikachu. Remember all the fun we had together. We've been through everything together. You have to remember" Ash yelled.

"Give it up Ash. Pikachu is under my control now. Finish him off. Use Thunder again" Brian ordered.

Pikachu charged forward towards Ash. "I said Thunder not Tackle." Brian said furiously. Pikachu ran towards Ash super fast. He was just about to attack Ash when a bright light surrounded Pikachu.

_Flashback_

_Ash is standing in front of a flock of Spearow._

_"I won't let you hurt Pikachu. He is my friend no matter what. He was my first Pokemon. No matter what he does to me I will not let you hurt him." Ash said._

_  
The Spearow flew towards Ash fast. Just before they reached them Pikachu hopped off of Ash in front of him. With a powerful Thundershock he fainted all of the Spearow. Ash fell on the ground from the shock of the blast. Pikachu laid on the ground next to him. He leaned over and licked Ash on the face._

_"Pikachu you're the best." Ash said smiling._

_End Flashback_

Pikachu stopped in front of Ash. He looked completely normal again and hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"What? What did you do? Pikachu should be under my control. Use Thunderbolt" Brian ordered pressing the button that controlled Pikachu.

Pikachu just glared at Brian angrily. He shocked the controller shattering it.

"Pikachu you did it" Ash said holding his partner happily. Pikachu said something while slightly crying as if to ask if he hurt Ash. "I'm ok buddy. I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Ash said smiling.

May came over and embraced Ash in a hug. "I'm so glad your ok." she then kissed Ash on the lips wrapping her arms around him. Pikachu hopped on the ground and watched his master with the girl he loved.

"Aw, isn't that cute." Misty said watching the scene. She looked at Gary and kissed him. Gary was shocked but gladly kissed back.

"Once again, I'm all alone." Brock said moaning. He looked over and saw Brian pressing some buttons on a machine. There was a big tube above it. "Guys, Brian is doing something."

Everyone looked over at the giant tube. Inside was black gas. "This is all the negative energy I have gathered from Pokemon over the years. I will use it to destroy you" Brian yelled laughing evilly.

Suddenly the glass shattered. The gas started to take a solid shape. It glared at the humans with its two red eyes.

"Behold! My creature of darkness. Destroy them" Brian ordered. The creature looked at him. He picked him up with one of its mighty claws and began to glow.

"What's he doing" May asked shocked.

"It looks like he is sucking the energy out of Brian" Brock exclaimed.

"Pikachu use Thunder" Ash ordered. Pikachu shocked the giant black creature. It just seemed to irritate the monster and he dropped Brian on the ground. Brock ran over and carried him to safety.

Ash and Gary stepped up to the creature. "This is it." Ash said looking at it.

"I'll admit I didn't plan on facing a creature of pure darkness to save the entire world. I'm living every boy's dream." Gary said sarcastically.

May and Misty stepped next to their partners.

"We'll help to." Misty said winking.

"They mentioned your future wife in the legend. I think I'm the only one crazy enough to take you." May said smiling at Ash.

"So, how do we stop it" Gary asked.

Ash grinned. "I have an idea. Boys take him down" Ash yelled. Suddenly all the Pokemon ran into the room.

"Give him all you got" Ash ordered. All the Pokemon released their most powerful attacks.

A team of Tropious hit the creature with a double Solarbeam. It seemed to damage it a little but not much.

Lairon charged forward and used a Take Down attack. The darkness creature launched a giant wave of darkness at the Pokemon knocking them against a wall.

"Were getting clobbered." Misty said watching the battle.

"Alone the Chosen One shall fail. He will need the help of his future wife to save the world." May said remembering the legend. "What if I'm not his future wife" she asked herself.

"I got a plan. Let's show this guy the light. Pikachu use Flash" Ash commanded. Pikachu glowed. Suddenly a bright flash blinded the darkness Pokemon.

"Now. Attack it with your Pokemon." Ash said to Misty and Gary.

"Blastoise" Gary yelled.

"Starmie" Misty yelled.

"Double Hydro Pump" they both exclaimed.

The water attacks collided soaking up the Pokemon.

"Now, Pikachu use Mega Thunder" Ash yelled Pikachu's best attack.

"Mega Thunder? Is that even a move" Gary asked.

Electricity crackled around Pikachu's entire body. It flew from his body and hit the darkness Pokemon. Because it was wet the attack did more damage. The Pokemon fell down.

Ash walked over to it. "I think we won." Ash said looking at its lifeless form. He turned around to walk back. The Pokemon got up behind him, an evil gleam in its eye.

"Ash look out" Gary yelled.

Ash turned around just in time to see the Pokemon grab him with its giant claw. Ash could already feel his life being drained from his body as darkness surrounded him.

"Its draining him." Misty said in horror.

"What can we do" Gary asked feeling helpless.

_"I don't care about a legend. I love Ash no matter what." _May thought to herself.

"Ash" May yelled with all her heart. Suddenly a bright light surrounded her.

"What is happening" Gary asked shielding his eyes from the light.

"The legend said Ash's future wife would help save him. I guess in a battle between dark and light May was the key. She had the light in her all along." Misty explained.

Ash looked at May who was now high above the ground. She was so bright Ash could barely see her.

"May, what are you doing" Ash asked.

"I'm going to save you. I have to sacrifice myself to save the world. The light inside me is what makes me so important. I always knew I had a big purpose in life. To do some ultimate sacrifice to protect the ones I love. That's you Ash. My light is the key to winning this battle. Good luck in the Hoenn league. I know you'll beat them all. I'll always love you." May said as the light around grew even larger. Soon it surrounded the whole room. Everyone had to shield their eyes.

The darkness Pokemon screeched in pain as the light touched its body. "Goodbye Ash." May said one final time before the light exploded into a powerful blast.

"May" Ash cried out, tears running down his face.

All over the world May's light was cleansing the world.

**Shamouti Island**

Pokemon were coming on the island. The legendary Pokemon were doing their best to defend it but were getting tired. Suddenly light surrounded them. The sky cleared and the Pokemon returned to their calm state.

"They did it! Ash did it" Melody yelled in happiness.

"It looks like they did it." Ho-Oh said smiling. He looked over at Lugia and noticed how sad the great beast of the ocean looked.

"What's the matter" Ho-Oh asked.

"May. I lost contact with her." Lugia said sadly.

**Petalburg Gym**

The Pokemon were slowly advancing on Norman, Caroline, and Max. Vigoroth stood bravely in front of them but the odds were against it. Suddenly the Pokemon were surrounded by light and returned normal. They ran outside happily.

"Ash and everyone must have done it. They saved the world" Max yelled jumping in the air.

Norman was happy but he felt a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something that was indescribable. He looked over and saw his wife with a similar look.

"I hope May is ok."

**Pallet Town**

"Muk use Sludge" Prof. Oak ordered.

The purple sludge Pokemon launched a blast of purple sludge at the oncoming Pokemon. When they were beaten three more replaced it.

"This is hopeless. They just keep coming." Prof. Oak said.

Suddenly the Pokemon returned to normal and left.

"I guess Ash did it. That's my boy" Mrs. Ketchum said in happiness. She was so overjoyed she didn't notice she had kissed Prof. Oak right on the lips.

She pulled back. "Oh, I'm"

"Prof. Oak cut her off with a kiss.

**Weather Center**

When the light cleared there was no sign of the darkness Pokemon or May. The blast had blown a whole in the roof so rubble was everywhere.

Ash looked for any sign of May. Nothing.

Brock came up to Ash. "The police have already taken Brian to jail. Look Ash, I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Brock said sadly.

"She was perfect Brock. She was just a kid who had a dream. Best coordinator in the world. Now…she's gone." Ash said lightly sobbing.

"Is the great Ash Ketchum actually crying" a familiar voice said teasingly.

"No. It couldn't be." Ash spun around and saw none other than May. She was behind him looking like nothing had ever happened.

Ash ran up to her. "May! You're alive but how" Ash asked confused. May leaned in and pressed her lips against Ash's. She pulled back and stroked his face while smiling.

"You. I was as close to death as you could get. But your love guided me back and now I'm back for good." May said smiling.

Pikachu walked in the room. He saw May and was so overjoyed he jumped right on May's shoulder.

May held the electric mouse in her arms. "Aw, did you miss me too? Pikachu, you're so sweet." May said smiling sweetly at the electric mouse. She leaned down and kissed Pikachu's head.

Misty and Gary walked in.

"May! You're alive? How? That blast" Misty said confused.

Ash smiled. "Let me make it simple Misty. I'm in love with an angel.

**5 weeks later**

**Evergrande City-Pokemon League**

"Ladies and Gentleman Ash Ketchum has won the Hoenn League. He is the Hoenn League champion and a Pokemon Master" The announcer yelled.

May jumped down from the stands and ran over to Ash. She kissed him passionately. Ash kissed back.

Gary walked over to Ash. "Congratulations Ketchum you are a Pokemon Master. What do you say to a friendly battle" Gary asked.

Ash smirked. "You're on."

"Go Pikachu." Ash said as his first Pokemon stepped forward.

"Go Umbreon" Gary yelled sending out the dark Evee evolution.

**It doesn't matter how tough the evil.**

"Umbreon use Faint Attack" Gary ordered.

**As long as the Chosen One is around.**

"Pikachu use Thunder" Ash ordered.

**Evil will never win.**

**That's the end folks. This had to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I don't know about you but I almost cried while typing this. Anyway, review if you like it and don't review if you don't.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
